


I love you more than blue gatorade

by whosophia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, It is, Love, bits and pieces of lexa and clarke and their love, it also may or may not be partially inspired by true events, literally just a bunch of fluff, this might become a multichapter thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are grossly, impossibly, completely crazy about each other.They most definitely don't need other reasons to fall even harder, day after day, yet they do always find one more.Because true love doesn't need big gestures.





	I love you more than blue gatorade

**Author's Note:**

> [To You.]

There have been many and many times in which Lexa has, suddenly and unexpectedly, felt struck by how strong and immense her feelings for Clarke were. Are.  
Uncountable other times Clarke has found one more reason (as if she needed _one more_ reason) to adore that messy, witty, smart as fuck woman she's lucky enough to call her girlfriend.

#

They had just landed in Seattle, that one time. A quick trip, just a fun week end away; just the two of them.

It was about a year after they had started seeing each other and, god, things were great.

Plans had been made; restaurants had been carefully picked and booked; itineraries were complete and ready to be followed.  
If only Clarke hadn't felt sick literally almost every second of that first day. It had started on the plane, it hadn't gotten any better once back on the ground.

The couple made it to brunch and a quick tour around the city before ending up napping in their comfortable hotel room, snuggled up under the comforter with Lexa, as usual, trying to steal as much warmth as humanly possible from her sick, sleepy girlfriend.

Lexa fell in love with Clarke on that exact day. Rather, she fully realised it then.  
Because Clarke is adorable when sick and Lexa has always been a goner for that.

Lexa scratched her girlfriend's back and kissed her lips more and more and _more_ despite the grossness of it all. She cuddled with the pouty blonde and went food hunting because there was no way they could have made it to dinner.  
 

"Hey, baby." A small, soft voice murmured from under the warm blanket.  
"Hi, babe. How are you feeling?" Lexa asked, concerned as always, thoughtful more than ever.  
"Not too well.. I threw up again, earlier."  
"Oh, my love." The brunette replied, placing a light, gentle peck on an exposed bare shoulder. "Here, i got you supplies!" The woman excitedly announced.

Slowly taking items out from a plastic bag Lexa showed the small treasure made of crackers, _Cheerios_ (how does Lexa even know that?! I mean, Clarke would totally eat Cheerios every day forever but she cannot recollect sharing the info..) and-  
"I also got you a lot of Gatorade because you must stay hydrated and i know you hate drinking water when you're feeling under the weather and everything taste weird. I picked the blue one, _your favourite."  
_ " _You_ are my favourite. I love you more than blue Gatorade!" Clarke smiled into an impromptu kiss, holding Lexa's face in place right in front of hers. "Blue Gatorade is a close second, though." She managed to chuckle before earning a well deserved slap on the thigh.

#

One thing about Lexa, that Clarke became aware of fairly soon in their relationship, is that her partner is absolutely and undoubtedly addicted to candies.

The woman loves all type of candies, even the sour ones. Give her mints, Nerds, jellies and even red vines, once in a while (here's the truth: every so often she buys them and Clarke has, every single time, still, to remind Lexa that she in fact doesn't enjoy eating red vines. She then has to deal with the _I forgot! You should have stopped me!_ Then again _Babe, i was at work! How was i supposed to know?!_ Followed by the usual _You should have known! Your fault!_ ) (During the years Clarke has developed an odd habit of typing down on her phone “ _things Lexa thinks she likes but forgets she doesn't”._ As for today, the list has reached quite a decent lenght and includes, among many more,Taco Bell quesadillas, pop corn chicken from the milk tea place next door and strawberries. _)_

Thing is, Lexa loves candies. She loves desserts and sweets in general but candies are one of her guilty pleasures. She could eat candies at work, after the most filling and satisfying meal, even when sick. I swear, the girl has probably a whole second stomach just for that.  
Candies, though, have also the secret power of keeping Lexa awake and aware during a long drive, especially at night. She would chew and suck on literally anything sweet available just to keep herself up. Which happened a lot as, somehow naturally, Lexa had been officially promoted as the driver whereas Clarke had become the entertainer slash snacks supplier slash neck massager slash photo taker which has led the bag-of-snacks packer (a certain blonde) to fill it with sweets and candies along with lots of savoury options.

Lexa falls in love a little bit more every time her girlfriend lists the many items she has packed for their adventures, most of them favourites of hers. Clarke is sweet and thoughtful and she's a goner, still.

 

"Babe, I want some snacks. Why haven't we brought our bag of snacks?" Lexa had whined once, on the way to San Francisco.  
"Alright." Clarke had replied, typing away a text to her mom before putting the phone down to focus on the cutest grumpy face. "Good thing i have a small bag of emergency snacks in my purse." She had chuckled, pulling a small zip lock bag out of her handbag.  
"You have emergency snacks?!"  
"Of course i do! Babe, i know you. I have to be ready." Clarke had stated, matter of factly, pecking Lexa's warm cheek. "So, savoury or sweet?"

#  
  
“Hey, honey!”  
“Hi, Lex! How's your day off going? Did you grab some lunch already?”  
“Not yet; I'm doing some grocery shopping. We ran out of laundry soap and your soy milk.”  
“Thank you, babe. I meant to stop by after work.”  
"No problem, I was planning on doing some shopping anyway. How was the meeting, earlier this morning?”  
“Oh, gosh. Lex, i was bored to death! You know how much these business coffee breaks annoy me.”  
“Yeah. I bet you weren't expecting this burden too when you opted for Med School.”  
“I know, right? I should have become a full time artist. Leave the life saving part to someone who actually wants to deal with pharm reps.”  
“Hey, your job makes you happy. And art is your distraction.”

“ _You_ make me happy.”  
“You make me _happier!_ ”  
“You!”  
“You more!”  
“You make me the _happiesterest!_ ”  
“Equal, then.”  
“Equal.”  
“Wanna have lunch together? I'm not far from the clinic. I can pick you up in about ten minutes.”  
“Bless you, yes please. I need to see you. I've been missing your face.”  
“ _Your face._ ”  
“Yours.”  
“Fine.”  
“Come in and say _hi_ to the girls before we go, babe.”  
“Will do. Tell Melissa I want her coconut cream pie recipe.”  
“You are way too hopeful, you gorgeous.”  
“Doesn't hurt giving a try. She likes me, after all.”  
“Oh, geez. Thanks.”  
“I'm almost there. I'll see you in a few. I love you, Clarke.”  
“Get your ass here, miss. Love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com


End file.
